


Time Out

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [27]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Did you just put your ex-boyfriend in time out?"





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post made by [beamirang](https://beamirang.tumblr.com/) about Michael

“Guerin, get in time out.”

Michael’s shoulders slumped and he silenced himself mid-argument, sighing as he stomped over to the corner and flopped down.

Kyle blinked a few times before looking over to Alex in confusion. The Airman had never broken his focus, eyes still trained on the screen as he typed away.

“What the fuck?” Kyle asked quietly, eyes drifting over to Michael who seemed to be taking deliberately slow breaths.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Did you just put your ex-boyfriend in time out?” Kyle asked. He was so confused by what was happening that he couldn’t even laugh.

Alex smirked. “We have a deal. If one of us is being irrational or isn’t listening or communicating ineffectively, we call a time out. It helps have helpful conversations.” Kyle snorted, shaking his head.

“I have a feeling you use it more than he does,” he said. Alex smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes later, Guerin stood to his feet and came back over.

“Alex, what I _meant_ to say was that I want to help,” he said calmly. Which was indeed a lot more effective than his previous statement of, ’_you’re not fucking doing any of that or I will personally hunt you down and drag you back’._

“You can absolutely help, it’s your family,” Alex agreed.

Maybe time out was better for adults than children.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
